


The Worst Best Place.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Carter Baizen - Fandom, Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Carter decides to have fun at dinner.





	The Worst Best Place.

You feel Carter’s fingers skipping up your exposed thigh. You should have known he was planning something when he called and asked you to wear that one skirt with the slit on the side. He even added a please. That’s when you should have known. You turn your head and look at him, lifting an eyebrow in question, he just turns to you, smirks and turns back, returning to the conversation with his friends.

His fingers move higher. You place an arm behind him and start to caress the back of his neck, tugging on his hair until he looks at you “What?” He asks in an amused tone.

“What are you doing, Carter?” You ask and give his hair a new tug, making him hiss.

“I am just caressing your leg, your very beautiful leg, babe” Carter answers in a far too innocent tone, you squint and look intently at him.

“You sure?” You say and he winks.

“I was… But now you’re giving me ideas” He grabs your thigh and pulls on it until your leg is resting on top on his and his fingertips dance with feather like touches on the exposed skin of your thigh “Let’s see if you can keep quiet” You shiver and he kisses your cheek at the same time his free hand pulls the tablecloth higher up both your laps “You ok with that?”

You smile at him and nod “Do your worse, Baizen” Carter chuckles and moves his hand higher up, his fingers teasing at the elastic of your panties. He kisses the corner of your jaw and then turns his head back, starting the conversation again with his friend as his fingers slowly push your panties to the side, caressing your outer lips and making a shiver run down your back. You move your arm from behind his neck and close your hand softly around his arm, Carter parts your lips and teases your entrance slowly, one fingertip circling around it leisurely, you gasp and attract some attention to yourself.

“Are you ok?” One of Carter’s friends asks and you nod.

“Yes… Of course, I’ve just… Been a little tense” You say on a voice you hope sounds normal, then smile “Work… My back has been k-killing me” You stutter on that word and dig your nails on Carter’s arm. His friend nods and looks away, then Carter looks at you out of the corner of his eyes.

“Uhmmm… Almost got caught, babe” He taunts at the same time his finger breaches inside you, Carter pumps it a few times and then curls it, adding a slight pressure to your wall, you bite your lip to stifle the grunt that is about to stumble out of your mouth, your face flushing as Carter laughs at a joke someone says. You can’t believe he’s so nonchalant about fingering you in front of all these people, is kind of infuriating once you get pass how hot you find it.

Carter thrusts his finger in and out a few more times, before he pulls it out and circles your clit, taking advantage of the wetness he gathered, then he goes back at teasing your entrance, two fingers this time, he pushes them inside you slowly, you turn your head and moan softly in his ear, trying to make it look as if you’re actually telling him something, you hope the people around you buy it. He crooks his fingers and drags them against your inner wall, your mouth hangs open and you pant in his ear, Carter uses his thumb to flick your clit, keeps pumping his fingers and dragging them against your inner walls, then turns his face and smiles when he sees your flushed cheeks, kisses your lips and presses his thumb on your clit, making you cum silently, you force yourself to smile and look smitten as Carter pulls his fingers out slowly and caresses your clit a few more times, then kisses your lips again and you look briefly down to see him wipe his fingers on the table cloth, you giggle and he leans in “You did good, Princess… I think we went fairly unnoticed”

“Are you ok?” Asks another of Carter’s friends and you smile.

“Yeah… Just, is a little hot in here, isn’t it?” You watch as she nods in agreement and goes back to the general conversation. An hour later you two are in Carter’s car, his hand back on your thigh “That was the worst place you could’ve finger fucked me”

He looks at you for a second and chuckles.

“It was exciting” Carter says witha smirk “You loved it”

“I did… But all your friends were there” You counter.

“Yeah… Well, if they noticed now they know you’re all mine” The proud, shit eating grin on his face makes you blush “I’m happy about that”

“Me too” You place your hand over his and then intertwine your fingers.


End file.
